Doggy No No
by kowalskilover12
Summary: There is four new dogs on the street. The penguins meet them but then Kowalski goes missing. Can the team figure out who kidnapped him before it's to late. Rated T for some language.
1. the dogs

K: this is my first story so enjoy and review. I have two other people helping me with this.

Jenna: hey I'm based off a character in this story.

Honey: I'm going to be in these stories.

Chapter one: the dogs

**Peanut's pov**

It's been seven months since we've been stuck in this huge city know as New York. I'm with my sister May. I can't find my other sisters, Jenna, Karen, and lee. May was in a chemical accident when she was five. It changed her fur color to pink.

Her eye color changed to pink as well. My name is peanut and I'm a peanut colored dog. My eyes are army green colored. I lead the most powerful dog pack in town. I heard there are some pretty talented penguins here.

Penguins… I don't very much like penguins but I love fish. Maybe I should visit. "Peanut can we go to the zoo" may asked. "Sure" I replied. She might be the trainee but she's still a kid.

**Karen pov**

It's been seven months. I can't believe that. I told her it was a bad idea to go to New York. No she didn't believe me. Well forget her I can make it on my own. I heard theirs penguins.

I hate penguins. Eat up all the good fish. Think their all that. How would they feel if I took something they love? Hmm… that's it I have to kidnap some dear to them. But to do that I need to know everything about them.

**Jenna's pov**

Hmm… New York is pretty at night. I wish I could live here. But we're on a mission right now. I have to find Karen, peanut, and may. I have already found lee. Well it's midnight. I hope I have better luck in the morning.

K: well there's the first chapter.

Jenna: this chapter was all about where Jenna, lee, May, Karen, and peanut.


	2. meeting the dogs

K: I'm posting chapter two.

Jenna: yep.

Chapter two

**Peanut's pov**

Me and may enter the central park zoo. I guess it's not that bad. I mean we've been to almost all the habits like the otter's. Two more habits and we leave. Let's see the lemurs and the penguins. Penguins maybe these are the ones I wanted to meet.

We arrive at the lemur's habit. That king lemur that has gray fur and a ringtail looks kind of selfish. I have this weird ability to know exactly who people are just by looking at them. Hmm… the small chubby one is tired and really hates working for this ring-tailed leader. The smallest of them all is annoying and is obsessed with the royal feet.

We move on to the penguin exhibit. There were four penguins there practicing weird battling techniques. I look at each one carefully. The first one looks like he has great leader skills and is very paranoid. The second that looks kind of like the first one but has a scar going across his face. He looks kind of psychotic and loves explosives. The smallest one looks the most innocent and cheerful. The tallest one looks the like a science genius and is hiding something.

Hmm an honest looking brunch except I don't trust that scientist penguin. Well time to meet them. "Hello" may said first. "Boys we've got company" the first one said. "Excuse me but are you skipper the leader of a penguin credo" I asked. "Yes who wants to know" skipper said. "Well I am peanut the leader of the most successful dog pack" I answered. "Well then nice to meet you" skipper said. "I'm May" may said. "Well I'll be a pickle winkle what the heck are you" skipper asked May. "I'm a dog who was through a chemical reaction which caused my fur to turn pink" she answered him.

"Hmm interesting" the scientific one said. "Well we introduced us now how about you" I said. "Right well this is private" he pointed to the small one. "Rico" he pointed to the one with a scar on his face. "And Kowalski" skipper said as he pointed to the one that had a scientific look to him. Kowalski I better keep an eye on him.

**Karen's pov**

So I learned their names thanks to May and peanut. Hmm now they were skipper the sort of stubby one. Private the smallest. Rico the psychotic one by the look of his scar. And Kowalski the smart one. Well private looks easy to catch but a little too nice. Skipper is a maybe but I don't see it coming. Rico is a definite no. Kowalski looks weak more of a thinker than a fighter. Hmm well I know I'm not going after rico or private. Skipper probably not. But Kowalski he looks like the easiest.

Hmm hardest vs. easiest. Well who would be missed the most. Probably private but to naive. Not rico. Skipper maybe. But Kowalski without his genius they couldn't have options and without options there are no missions. Hmm perfect I decided it will be Kowalski I kidnap.

K: well there you have it.

Jenna: so Karen's going to kidnap Kowalski. Will anyone ever figure out?


	3. super powers?

K: doggy no no has come back. To tell you the truth it was put on hold because I lost inspiration. But now it's back.

Chapter three

**Kowalski's pov**

Hmm something doesn't seem right. I was put on recon today and I can't figure out this strange feeling. I turn around as I hear a rustling in the leaves. I spot something a dark black figure. I go over to the bush and shine the flashlight I had into it. Then I feel something soft past me. I turn around again and again. I finally got tired and thought maybe it was a squirrel, they are pretty fast.

I feel something hit my side. I look on the ground and see a small rock. Hmm I pick up the stone and see a little hatch in it. Then the hatch opens and pink smoke comes out of it. I start coughing hard. Then I see the black figure approach me. Surprisingly it was a black dog with dark orange colored eyes.

"Hello penguin" the dark black dog said. "w-who are you" I said while still coughing. I could feel myself get light-headed. "I'm Karen you're worst nightmare" she said when I started seeing black. I fell back onto the hard ground.

**Karen's pov**

So I got my hands on Kowalski. No literally. I'm carrying him to my secret hatch in the ground. Now no one will find him ever again. I walk back to the place I knapped him at and place a letter. Good luck finding him peanut. I laugh evil.

**Peanut's pov**

Skipper seems to be a lot like me. He loves action just like me. He hates romance like me, and we both love doing military training. "Where is Kowalski, its 12:00" skipper shouted angrily. Then we hear the hatch open, but it wasn't Kowalski it was my sister's lee and Jenna. "We finally found you guys" Jenna said. May asked her "how did you know to look here". "Ohhh may don't you remember I have X-ray vision" she said. "Oh right" may said.

"Hey you forget we're here for another reason" lee said. "Yeah umm what was it" Jenna said. "I don't remember" lee said. "UGu can we get this over with, we need to find Kowalski" skipper said impatiently. "Wait did you say Kowalski" lee asked. "Yes have you seen him" I asked her. "No but we found a letter addressed to a skipper and it said Kowalski on the top" lee said. "Do you fellows know where we can find a guy named skipper" Jenna asked.

"I'm skipper" skipper said. "Oh okay then, can you read" lee asked him. "No…" he said direly. "I'll read it then" lee said. "Ahem okay now to start" she said.

_Dear skipper,_

_I bet you are wondering where your little second in command is, well I'll tell you something. He's not very strong. Well anyway I hope you can check this letter because I am somewhere you will never find me. And I would hurry if I were you because he would last long with the loins and alligators. Hehehehe…_

_Your evil kidnapper,_

_Desperate dog_

K: how will they find him, find out later.


	4. are we human?

K: sorry people I haven't been on lately. So I have decided to update some of my older stories. Here is the first one.

Chapter four

**Kowalski's pov**

I wake up in a dark, damp place. There is a sewer river just two feet away from me. Who was that dog that kidnapped me? Could it be Jenna, or may. I hope not they were so nice. Jenna was smart. She helped me whenever I needed a new idea. May was too sweet. She likes private I can tell. I think I might like Jenna as well.

I hear the creak of a door. I look in its direction to see a black dog descending from the doorway. "Hello" the dog said with a smug tone. "I am Karen" the black dog continued. So it wasn't May or Jenna. I'm very glad. I wonder what this dog wants with me.

"You know Kowalski, I never really wanted to kidnap you" Karen said. "How do you know my name" I ask her. "From your little buddies" Karen said quite unhappy about being cut off. "Anyway I captured you for a certain test" Karen said. "What test" I ask. "One that will change your life forever" Karen said in a deep tone.

She takes me down from the ropes and ties me to a table instead. She gets this big yellow colored machine ready to fire straight into my forehead. "Now this will hurt for a little bit" Karen said in a not too convincing tone. "Really" I ask a bit frightened to hear the answer. "No it burns like hell" Karen said pressing a few buttons on the gray stand.

The yellow machine powers up as I prepare for the worst. What I felt I couldn't believe. First yes it burned like hell. Than it was as cold as ice. Than as shocking as electricity. Than water swiped through my body like a parade. Than thorns pricked my insides like a sharp knife.

Then I felt something sinister, almost evil. Than something poisons, and finally something I could not understand.

I woke up after I was plunged into a deep sleep from the machine. Everything looks different. Nothing is gray or black or white. [Yes apparently penguins can only see black, gray, and white]. I see more things. So many colors. At least I think their colors. I can smell rotten sewage. I look around.

I am much taller than before. I move my flippers to my face. I raised them high and screamed. They were not flippers anymore they had fingers. I wiggle them to see if they are mine. They are. I move them and feel the top of my head. It's does not feel like feathers anymore. There is this weird slikly feeling though. I look down to see the dog was gone.

I felt something touch my shoulders. I look behind me to see a human. She smiles at me. I notice she is naked and I am too. She has black hair and purple eyes like that dog. "You feeling okay Kowalski" the girl asked. "Who are you what happened" I ask her. "We are human now, it's me Karen" she says. "What" I say to her.

"We are human get it through that thick skull of yours" she said as she took out a note and stuck it to the table I use to be on. She grabs my wrist and drags me out of the sewers. She is strong for a girl. I wonder how old she is and how old I am.

We get up top and she drags me into a some kind of color house with white colored flowers in front. She drags me to the kitchen. "Okay so we have to get new identities" she told me. "Why" I ask. "So we can blend in, I'm Kristen and your Koran" she tells me. I liked my old name but until I find a cure and a way away from this girl I'm stuck like this.

K: end of chapter four people. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
